Varric Tethras/Approval (Dragon Age II)
Friendship Varric likes to talk and likes Hawkes who do, too. Solving problems and gaining advantage through diplomacy, outright lies, and even blackmail will impress him, while straightforward violence and thuggery leaves him cold. He also responds well to joking, flirting and sarcasm and to mild greed. Beneath his silver tongue, however, he's a goodhearted person and will appreciate Hawkes who look out for their families and are kind to dwarves. Act 1 * A Business Discussion: At the final dialogue choice, a cautious approach or a charming response * Act of Mercy: Tell Grace that you will convince the Templars the mages are all dead * Act of Mercy: Upon returning to the Templars, defer the situation to Varric * Bait and Switch: Accept the quest from Anso with the response, "This better be worth it." * The Bone Pit: If you request to 'be paid up front' when Hubert offers you a half interest in the mine * The Deep Roads Expedition: Agree to find Sandal * The Deep Roads Expedition: Agree to find the Wardens for Carver or Bethany * The Deep Roads Expedition: After finding Stroud in order to save Bethany or Carver and you choose a diplomatic or humorous response * Enemies Among Us: By saying "There has to be a better way" while talking with Cullen in the end of quest * An Errant Letter: Tell Ser Thrask you will keep his secret * Finders Keepers: Attempt to trick the guards by the docks with the Star response, "Fire!" ** Note: This will only work if Merrill is not currently in your party as she will unintentionally blow the cover and receives the approval instead of Varric. * Finders Keepers: Upon returning to Martin, refuse to tell him the location of his cargo and then choose the response, "I'll tell you for a price." * The First Sacrifice: Choose the following dialogue options while speaking with Ghyslain *# Investigate *# "Don't you want her back?" *# "And you wonder why she's gone." * Get Back to Work: Offer the workers a raise, and upon returning to Hubert choose a Witty response * Loose Ends: (Athenril path) Give Pryce the goods and then lie to her about it results in * Loose Ends: (Meeran path) When talking to Gustav, choose humorous response * Loose Ends: (Meeran path) Spare Lord Harimann and then lie to Meeran about it * Magistrate's Orders: Kill Kelder * Questions and Answers: Choose one of the following dialogue options ** Humor ("Maker, that's big!") + Humor ("So does insomnia." or "You're looking for excitement?") ** Diplomatic ("Protecting my family") + Humor ** Diplomatic + Diplomatic ("So, have you been there?) ** Humor + Diplomatic ** Diplomatic or Humor + Aggressive ("Have any war stories?") * Shepherding Wolves: Reject the quest from Sister Petrice (you'll still get the quest) * Shepherding Wolves: Upon returning to her at the end of the quest, choose the response, "I don't care, just pay me." * Tranquility: Promise Lirene you won't harm Anders or "He sounds too good to be true." * Tranquility: When conferring with the angry Ferelden refugees, use the diplomatic option "We're on the same side" available to a diplomatic Hawke (May not happen after the 1.04 patch). * The Way It Should Be: Upon rescuing Guardsman Donnic, choose the Witty response, "A politician's scheme." * Wayward Son: Let Varric deal with the Slaver leader Act 2 * All That Remains: Meet Gamlen in Lowtown at night. Speak to the Urchin and pay for information * Plans for the Future: Choose any response first and then choose the humorous response for * An Update: Choose the Charming response, "Let's go get some drinks." and agree to find Bartrand . Alternatively, "You can tell me anything." then agreeing to find Bartrand or refusing to find him * Family Matter: **Varric kills Bartrand without healing **Anders heals Bartrand and Varric allows him to live * Friendly Concern: If in romance with Anders/Isabela/Fenris/Merrill, all peaceful/humorous responses * Prime Suspect: Accept the quest from Emeric along a Humorous line of conversation * Prime Suspect: Choose the Sarcastic response, "This I have to hear." while speaking to Gascard DuPuis * Repentance: While speaking with Allure, select "I would never betray my friends.", then choose either of the following dialogue options: "That's a good point." or "Don't listen to her..." for * The Tethras Signet Ring: Give Varric the gift (on the Friendship path) * To Catch a Thief: Agree to give Isabela the relic * Demands of the Qun: Agree to the duel with the Arishok Act 3 * Alone: Convince Fenris to allow Varania to live Legacy DLC * Legacy (quest) Allow Varric to handle Gerav Rivalry To earn rivalry with Varric, choose aggressive responses that glorify violence and combat, and show a lack of interest in his stories, his friendship, and your place in Kirkwall. Act 1 * Act of Mercy: Tell Ser Thrask to go after the Mages himself * A Business Discussion: Choose the Aggressive response * The Deep Roads Expedition: Refuse to find Sandal * The Deep Roads Expedition: After finding Stroud in order to save Bethany or Carver and you choose an aggressive response * Loose Ends: (Athenril Path) Give Pryce the goods then tell Athenril the truth * Loose Ends: (Meeran path) When talking to Gustav, choose aggressive response * Loose Ends: (Meeran Path) Kill Lord Harimann * Questions and Answers: ** Aggressive ("Bloodlust") + Aggressive ("Know any war stories?") ** Aggressive + Diplomatic ("Have you been there?") ** Aggressive + Humor ("So does insomnia") * Shepherding Wolves: Accept the quest from Sister Petrice * Shepherding Wolves: Threaten to kill Sister Petrice upon returning * Tranquility: Threaten Lirene for the information * An Errant Letter: When giving Thrask the letter from his daughter, choose to blackmail him for your silence *Finders Keepers: Threaten Aden * The Way It Should Be: Upon rescuing Guardsman Donnic, choose the Aggressive response Act 2 *All That Remains: Meet Gamlen in Lowtown at night. Speak to the Urchin and intimidate him for information * An Update: Telling Varric to "Get to the point" regardless if you accept the quest afterwards or not * Family Matter: **Anders heals Bartrand, then Varric kills him **Varric allows Bartrand to live without healing * Friendly Concern: Choose all Aggressive responses * Inside Job: By choosing to attack the Coterie members who find Hawke standing over Lilley's corpse * Plans for the Future: Choose the Aggressive response (indicating that Hawke might leave Kirkwall) * Prime Suspect: Choose all Aggressive responses (you'll get quest anyway) * The Tethras Signet Ring: Give Varric the gift (on the Rivalry path, patch 1.02 or later) Act 3 * Alone: Hand Fenris over to Danarius Legacy DLC * Legacy (quest) Side with Larius * Legacy (quest) Attack Gerav instead of deferring to Varric Category:Guides